Letting in the Cold
by Rayless Night
Summary: FFVI. Elevated altitudes don't necessarily make for elevated conversations, but he still tries.


_Disclaimer:_ Final Fantasy VI _is the property of Square-Enix. Rating is for language and suggestive themes._

* * *

**Letting in the Cold**

"You aren't airsick, are you?"

"What?"

"It's colder than Narshe's outhouse and now you've got the window wide open."

"And-?"

"Either it's open to be convenient for you thrusting your head out and puking all over downtown Jidoor, or..."

"Or..."

"That's what I'm waiting to hear."

"If you're going to be vulgar, why expect an answer?"

"And I've always been told I'm so well-bred. Think of it: When I carried you off, did I once try to put my hand down your bodice? Who else could have shown such restraint? Ah, you're going? You take the warmth with you."

"You were complaining of the cold."

"So you do listen to what I say. I thought for sure you were only waiting to skewer me."

"Why is the door locked?"

"It couldn't be. Tell me, how many men have you killed? With your blade and your eyes?"

"Unlock this door, you effete blackguard."

"And your tongue, it seems. Leave the door. It sticks with the cold at times. Maybe if you closed the window, the hinges would loosen. There's a girl, much better. Don't forget to close the latch. Now sit down and make yourself comfortable."

"You already told me to when I came in. And I already refused."

"I believe in giving people second chances. Even when they make me cold."

"Don't try to entertain me with conversation. I only wanted to find someplace quiet to sit."

"You may, yet you seem reluctant to sit with me. I wonder why?"

"Stop it."

"Pardon?"

"Your foolish and unnecessary observations."

"They keep me from sulking."

"Do they? Hah. When I found you, you were a wreck. Sauced to the gills, drooling into your tankard."

"I recall no drool. You were pleased enough to see me then. A year of sleep... How different you were. It must have refreshed you. Your eyes danced and I thought you might smile. Look away if you feel that'll help, but it's true. Well, that reunion was the only time. You're cold enough, covered in hoarfrost. Even during the opera, I remember thinking how fun it would be to warm you up. Where are you going?"

"To try the door - Damn."

"Please, sit down again, it's so very cozy. The hinges will warm if you're patient. Where was I? Ah, yes, constructing an elaborate metaphor concerning hoarfrost. It's a thin layer, you know. The ice can't help melting."

"I think you're mistaking me for Maria."

"Again? How so?"

"Hoar or whore, I won't listen to this."

"Now you're feeling chipper. There's the woman who smacks fate with a double-sided coin. And terrible puns."

"Please - listen - I just wanted some quiet, that's all."

"...I know."

"Then stop talking."

"Perhaps. I would like to please you - it happens so seldom. But then I wonder, is silence really such a good thing?"

"Listen-"

"There was a lot of silence for me in the past year. And for you as well... I don't think a long rest has done you much real good. You've missed all those seasons, all the changing warmths. You're a bit of the winter girl, aren't you?"

"And you find that interesting?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you don't mean to be."

"What? Cold or interesting?"

"Oh, interesting. You were raised a soldier. I suppose the only times you were praised were when you managed to hurt someone else more efficiently and with less damage to yourself. So you'd like it if we noticed any skill on the battlefield, but otherwise you'd rather we leave you alone."

"And why do you think you know so much about-"

"But I'm quite certain you mean to be cold. Ah, the door's still not working? Pity."

"I don't mean to be cold. Perhaps it's difficult for you to imagine, but some lifestyles require discipline."

"Coolness can be a welcome thing, I admit. It refreshes. It numbs. And it preserves things as long as possible. I wonder what you're trying to hold in place."

"Would you _stop_-"

"It can't have been easy betraying the Empire that made you exactly what you are. Perhaps the fires of Maranda Town were too hot. Perhaps life before that was simpler."

"You question my dedication to our plan?"

"I question everything. I would hate to be betrayed by you. Ice is also helpful in cases of fever, I've heard."

"I'm not sick."

"Just restless. Just angry. Just searching."

"And you think you know what I'm searching for?"

"I think I've seen that bandanna around your wrist before. Door still stuck? Oh, but you don't let that stop you trying. Well, they say perseverance is a virtue. But I say observation is a better one."

"How so?"

"If you were more observant than persevering, I think you would've noticed that ice eventually melts. Holding it leaves you trying to hold a stream."

"I couldn't care less what-"

"You'd also notice that we get along best when you're happy."

"I've had enough of-"

"You'd also notice what people do behind your back. Here."

"What is-"

"The key to the door. So, off to bed, I suppose. Maybe you'll dream of him. Or maybe not. In any case, leave the window closed."


End file.
